With the rapid development of intelligent technologies of touch screen terminals such as mobile terminals, in mainstream intelligent mobile terminals on the market, an input manner using a physical keyboard is gradually discarded, and an input and output manner using a screen with a multi-touch capability is used. A larger screen of an intelligent mobile terminal may present more content and details, where a font size is also larger, and therefore, eyes feel more comfortable when looking.
However, when a user holds a mobile terminal with a single hand, a screen range on which an operation can be performed by using the single hand is limited. When a screen is relatively large, and a single-hand operation manner is used, a partial area is out of a touch range that can be reached by fingers. In this case, the user cannot perform an operation on content on a full screen. For example, when a size of the screen exceeds five inches, the user cannot touch the upper left and the upper right of the screen with a single hand. However, in interface design of a mobile terminal, many functions and much content need to be implemented by performing an operation on an upper part of a screen. In this case, operations can be completed only with the other hand for a screen area out of a touch range on which an operation can be performed; therefore, operations are complex, and operation efficiency of the user is affected.